


The Second Generation

by SocksinSpace



Category: The Girl with All the Gifts (2016)
Genre: I watched this movie recently and I loved it, It's such a good movie, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocksinSpace/pseuds/SocksinSpace
Summary: "The world before is gone, the world after that is gone too, and all that is left are them.The second generation."After watching The Girl with All the Gifts I wanted to write a little bit, so this happened.





	The Second Generation

The world before is gone, the world after that is gone too, and all that is left are them.

The second generation.

Melanie likes to think back sometimes to when she was just a child, a child that could tear out the throat of anyone at any moment. She was considered dangerous and a mimicry of human behaviour, a monster, the key to a vaccine.

But this world didn't belong to humans anymore, and for all Melanie knew they were all dead.

Even Ms. Justineau, who died just two years ago from an unknown disease, unknown only because she refused to say what ailed her.

_'This is your world now, Melanie. I don't belong in it.'_

By that time all the hybrid children had grown and learned all they conceivably could from their devoted teacher and parental figure. To them all she was the last, a memento of a lost age.

They couldn't move forward. 

She must have known that. 

"Melanie?" came the raspy voice of a pack member; the group that were wild and untamed all those years ago.

Melanie sighed and smiled down at the graves she stood before. Kieran, Helen, and Sgt. Parks. "Transit." she whispered, before turning to the one who had called her. "I'm coming, what do you need?"

"There's a celebration going on tonight; group 15 hollowed out their area and all the seedpods were opened."

She smiled, and thought about how, despite the old world being gone, and the one after dieing just the same; this was their world now, for better or for worse.

They damn well better make it worth it.


End file.
